Do You Love Me?
by YuriFan300
Summary: After working so hard to confess, Tsubomi wonders if Yaya is able to return her feelings.


**Do You Love Me?**

**Pairing: Yaya x Tsubomi **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. My name is YuriFan300 and this is my first Yaya x Tsubomi fanfic. Now, I don't know if this is taken from all the other fanfics about them, but then I thought, "Hey, why don't I just write it anyway?" I mean, I know plagiarism is wrong, but I've been dying to write a Strawberry Panic fanfic, to be honest. So please, enjoy the story. **

"Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi says, shyly looking down at the ground one afternoon while blushing. "T-there's something I . . . want to tell you."

"What is it?" Yaya questions.

"Um . . . well, I . . ." The pink haired girl blushes even harder as she tries to find the right words to say it.

"Oh, I know," Yaya says, smirking. "You need some advice on hanging out with Hikari, right? Well, I'll tell you what: she's with Amane-sama now, so it's too late for that."

'No, you idiot!" Tsubomi shouts. "It's not her that I love! It's you!"

Yaya's eyes widen as she backs away a step. "W-what did you say?"

"That's right! I'm in love with you, Yaya-senpai! Been in love with yuo sever since the start of first year!"

The raven-haired girl remains standing there, speechless. Why did the girl she hated the most confess to her out of the blue? And Yaya only thought Tsubomi had a crush on Hikari.

"So . . . do you love me?" Tsubomi eagerly asks quietly.

Yaya still stands there with her eyes looking down at the ground.

"I . . ." she starts when a familiar voice calls her name.

"Yaya-chan!" Hikari calls, running towards the two from the entrance. "The teacher wants you inside to discuss something with you." The shy blonde then notices the pink haired girl. "Oh, Tsubomi-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Uh, nothing!" Tsubomi lies.

Hikari giggles. "Okay." She turns to her best friend. "Shall we go, Yaya-chan?"

"Y-yeah, sure," the raven-haired girl says, taking a glance at the first year and then joins Hikari.

Tsubomi is left standing there, frustrated and confused. She tried so hard to confess to her upperclassman and she didn't get a chance to return her feelings. Why do things have to be this way?

****A week earlier . . .****

It's been a few months since the Etoile election. Since Hikari Konohana became Etoile with her partner Amane Otori, they've been a bit busy more often, meaning her best friend, Yaya Nanto is left alone most of the time. She had loved Hikari ever since they became roommates, but now, it's all over for her. She had no one else to love except her. Since then, Yaya has been depressed in her room almost every day.

However, the first year of St. Spica, Tsubomi Okuwaka, had been noticing Yaya's behavior since the election was over. She hadn't shown up much during choir practice nor to the private tea parties with Nagisa, Tamao and the others. And sometimes, the pink haired girl would even stand by her upperclassman's door, hearing her cry her heart out for Hikari. That's when Tsubomi decides to help Yaya by cheering her up. But this is not going to be easy since she has feelings for her all along.

The next day, while walking to school, Tsubomi quietly walks along the path to the entrance with a rose behind her back. She thought maybe Yaya would feel better if she were to confess her feelings to her so that she won't be alone anymore. When she sees Yaya ahead of her, she blushes and quickly hides behind the bushes, unseen. SHe pokes her head to notice another student of Spica, possibly the same year as her, standing there nervously with an envelope in her hands.

_Dang it! _Tsubomi thinks. _I'm too late!_

"Um . . . Yaya-san?" the girl says, shyly.

"Yes, what is it?" Yaya asks politely.

"I . . . I want you to have this," the underclassman hands the raven-haired girl the letter.

Yaya proceeds to open it and starts reading. Her eyes widen as she takes a glance at the girl, but then smiles. Tsubomi's eyes furrow in suspicioun as she inches closer to the two.

"Thanks for the offer, Misaki-san," Yaya says, patting her on the head. "But . . . I'm afraid that I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

The girl nods, takes the letter and runs off, close to tears. Yaya's smile suddenly fades and looks down at the ground. She herself feels the same way when she can't have what she wanted. Tsubomi can't take much more of this, so she immediately gets up, drops the rose and casually walks towards her upperclassman.

"Hmph, that girl could've been you're lover, you know," Tsubomi says with a huff.

Yaya raises an eyebrow, surprised to even see her here. "Tsubomi?"

The pink haired girl closes her eyes and crosses her arms. "What are you standing around for? You're gonna be late to class if you don't hurry up."

"Oh, r-right," Yaya says. She immediately picks up her bag and enters the school.

Tsubomi looks back with a sad expression on her face. "Yaya-senpai . . ." she whispers. She's worried if she doesn't confess her love soon, Yaya may become fully depressed and maybe even never find a new lover.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsubomi is in her own room, trying to practice her confession to Yaya in front of the mirror. So far, it hasn't been going well.<p>

"Um . . . Yaya-senpai," she says to her own reflection. "Th-the truth is . . . I've always liked you since first year and . . . um . . . I was wondering if . . . uh . . ." There's a huge blush on her face. "We c-could . . . awaaaaaahhhh! I can't do it! I just can't!" She roughly shakes her head at the thought of it and slumps on her bed.

Looking up at the ceiling, she wonders if she will ever have the courage to tell her feelings. Besides, Yaya hates her anyway, so how can she confess her love if it's going to be like this? This is going to be a lot harder than she thought.

For the next few days, Tsubomi tried again and again to confess her feelings to Yaya. But each time she tried to approach her, something gets either interrupted or she is too late to even try. She even wasn't able to confess to her during lunch because she just wanted to eat alone. By then, Tsubomi is starting to get angry and frustrated at her failures.

_Alright then, _Tsubomi thinks. _Even if I fail 100 times, I will not give up! Yaya-senpai needs to be happy and I'm her only hope! So, tomorrow, go straight to Yaya-senpai and ask her to talk in private!_

This might be her last resort, so she knows she has to take her chances and she has to be ready. It is now or never!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tsubomi writes something on a piece of paper, folds it and puts it in an envelope with her name on it. She then quietly sneaks by Yaya's door and places the paper in front of it. She then gives a few knocks and runs off to hide behind a corner to see if Yaya responds. The door opens and it turns out Hikari is the one who came out.<p>

"Yes?" she says as she looks around. "Is anyone there?" She looks down and notices an envelope just lying there. She picks it up and reads the name. "That's strange. Why would Tsubomi-chan send a letter in the morning?" She then reads that its for Yaya. "My, I wonder what she wants to talk about."

"Hikari?" Yaya calls. "Who was it at the door?"

"Oh, Tsubomi-chan dropped off this letter," the blonde replies as she closes the door, drowning out the rest of what is being said.

When everything is silent, Tsubomi comes out from her hiding place, blushing furiously. She knows if she messes this up, she will never have Yaya by her side. So, gathering up all her courage, she puts on her confidence face and marches straight down to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Tsubomi is waiting patiently for her senpai to come while checking her watch. It's lunch time right now, so she'll have plenty of time to think this through and hope that Yaya will accept her feelings. A blush appears on her face at the thought of really confessing her love to her.<p>

A few minutes later, Yaya comes walking out from the entrance and meets up with the pink haired girl. She approaches her with a frown and puts a hand on her hip.

"Okay," she says. "Make this quick because I've got other important stuff to take care of."

_Alright,_ Tsubomi thinks. _Now's your chance to finally tell how you feel! Just say it!_

"U-um, Yaya-senpai," she says, quietly while looking down at the ground. "T-there's something I . . . want to tell you."

"What is it?"'

"Um, well I . . ." Tsubomi blushes harder as she tries to find the right words to say it. _Come on! It's just 3 words, dang it! Just say it!_

Suddenly, Yaya starts smirking at her. "Oh, I know. You need some advice on hanging out with Hikari, right? Well, I'll tell you what: she's with Amane-sama right now, so it's too late for that now."

"W-why would I be asking that!?" Tsubomi yells.

"Isn't it obvious? You were rambling on how you have a crush on Hikari for a long time, so it must be that, yes?"

Tsubomi doesn't say anything as she growls under her breath and clenches her fists.

Yaya just shrugs. "Well, you can try all you want, Tsubomi, but it's never gonna happen. So, you'll need to find another girl to love, probably your age, maybe."

"You idiot!" Tsubomi suddenly shouts. "That's not it at all! Hikari-senpai is not the one I love!"

"W-wait, what?" Yaya is taken aback at what's being said.

"I . . . I lied, okay!? I only told you that just so that you wouldn't fall for her! Because . . . because . . . _you're_ the one I love!"

At that moment, Yaya backs away a step. "W-what did you just say?"

Tsubomi blushes even more as she continues. "That's right! I'm in love with you, Yaya-senpai! I've been in love with you ever since the start of first year! When I saw you at the choir, I thought I could join just to be with you! B-but, I couldn't find the right time to express my feelings towards you, so I pretended to have a crush on Hikari-senpai!"

Yaya's eyes starts shaking from what Tsubomi is saying to her. _Tsubomi . . . actually loves me?_ she thinks.

"So . . . do you love me?" the pink haired girl says, quietly.

The raven-haired girl hesitates as she looks down at the ground. She can't believe that the girl she hates the most confessed to her and thought she only had a crush on her best friend. Tsubomi waits and waits for Yaya's reply when someone calls her name.

"Yaya-chan?" It is Hikari and she's approaching the two from the entrance. "The teacher wants to discuss something with you." She then turns to Tsubomi. "Oh, Tsubomi-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Uh, nothing!" Tsubomi lies.

Hikari giggles. "Okay." She turns to her best friend. "Shall we go, Yaya-chan?"

"Y-yeah, sure," the raven-haired girl says, taking a glance at the first year and then joins Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>**Present Day**<br>**

That night, Tsubomi can't stop thinking about this afternoon. Yaya seemed so shocked about her confession that she must have not had the chance to respond in time when Hikari came. But Tsubomi can't help but wonder if Yaya loves her back or not. She might not know it, but it seemed like she was about to reply with a "yes" or something. Tsubomi decides to give her upperclassman some time to think this through since it was so much of a shock to her. Maybe then she will return her feelings back to her. Turning off her light, she crawls into bed and doesn't get much sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yaya sits on her bed, pondering over what Tsubomi just said to her that afternoon.<p>

"Tsubomi . . . loves me?" Yaya says. "But why?" She knows that Tsubomi used to have a crush on Hikari all along and that's why she became so annoyed with her. So, she's still deciding to whether or not return those feelings back to Tsubomi. This is all to confusing.

"Okay, it's your turn," Hikari says as she comes out from the bathroom. She notices her best friend sitting on the bed, looking deep in thought. "Yaya-chan, what's the matter?"

"Hikari," the raven-haired girl says quietly. "Tsubomi just confessed to me."

The blonde gasps as she is about to take a pair of pajamas from her drawer. "No way! Did she really!?"

Yaya nods. "She even admitted that she didn't have a crush on you all along, just to hide her feelings from me. And here I thought she was just an annoying first year." She starts shaking her head at the thought.

Hikari finishes putting her pajamas on and sits next to her best friend.

"How did you feel when Tsubomi-chan confessed to you?, Yaya-chan?"

"I felt . . . surprised, even shocked to be honest. I mean, the person I hated most loves me all of a sudden."

Hikari just pats her on the back to comfort her. She can tell that this is really hard for her to fully take in and accept it. But for Yaya, it seems that she doesn't want it.

"Hikari," she says. "I don't know if I'll be able to accept Tsubomi's feelings."

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

In an instant, Yaya quickly turns around and quickly tips Hikari's chin with eyes filled with seriousness. "I'll show you what I mean." And with that, she gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

Hikari's eyes widen at this sudden action. When they part lips, the shy blonde backs away a few inches with a hand slowly touching her lips.

"Y-Yaya-chan?" she stammers. "Why did you . . ."

"Kiss you?" Yaya finishes. "Yes. I should have done this sooner if you weren't with Amane-sama. And then, we would've been a couple."

"Us? A couple?" Hikari is still confused.

Yaya gently takes Hikari's hands in her own while still having a serious expression on her face. "Yes. And I want to say this now, even though I blew it a long time ago." She clears her throat. "I love you, Hikari. I have loved you ever since we became roommates together. We were always there for each other and supported one another and i wanted to stay by your side forever." She lets go of her hands and stands up. "That's all I wanted to say."

She then walks in the bathroom and closes the door, leaving Hikari dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsubomi is just walking in the hallway in the dorms when she notices Yaya coming out of her room and closes the door. The pink haired girl remembers what she wanted to ask Yaya, so she runs after her like an animal chasing after its prey.<p>

"Yaya-senpai!" she calls.

The raven-haired girl stops and turns around. "What's wrong, Tsubomi?"

Once she catches up with her, Tsubomi puts her hands on her hips while wearing a serious expression on her face. "Hmph, I just want to talk, that's all."

Yaya smirks as she wraps an arm around the first year. "Aww, you're worried about me, aren't you?"

The pink haired girl blushes at this, but quickly turns away to hide it. "Wh-what are you saying? I-I wasn't worried or anything!"

Yaya just giggles. "Yes, yes. I can tell from your expression. Or is it that you're more worried about Hikari instead?"

"I told you I'm not in love with-" She immediately stops herself as she quickly looks around to see if anyone is hearing their conversation. She then lowers her voice while blushing. "A-actually, I wanted to know if you thought about it yet."

"Thought about what?" Yaya questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Um . . . y-you know. . ."

It takes Yaya a second to understand what Tsubomi means until she nods her head. "Oh, that."

Meanwhile, Hikari comes out of the room and locks the door. Once she turns around, she notices Yaya and Tsubomi talking each other. It seems pretty serious for some reason, so she decides to find out what it is.

"Have you . . . thought about your feelings yet?" Tsubomi asks while blushing. "I mean . . . do you love me, too?"

Hikari stops to notice something unusual about Yaya. Is she . . . blushing from what Tsubomi just asked? She thought she loved Hikari. Now she likes Tsubomi?

"W-well, I . . ." What should Yaya say? She only wanted a lover of her own, but after she confessed to Hikari, things got more difficult to decide. Now she wishes she hadn't done it and just went with the way things were. "Ah, Hikari, there you are."

"Eh!?" Tsubomi cries out, shocked.

Hikari softly gasps to even be noticed by her best friend. "H-hi, Yaya-chan. Sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation."

"No, no, it's fine," Yaya says, smiling. "In fact, Tsubomi and I are just finishing up here."

The pink haired girl glares at the older one. _No, you idiot! She is interrupting our conversation! I was just about to get your reply!_

"Alright," Hikari says while walking beside Yaya. "Well, shall we get going?"

"I'd be happy to."

Hikari then turns to the pink haired girl. "Oh, do you want to walk with us, Tsubomi-chan?"

Tsubomi blushes at this and waves her hands. "Oh, no it's okay. You two go right on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, we'll see you at school."

TSubomi just waves at them until they are out of sight. She then lowers her hand with her expression turning into sadness and confusion. It seems that Yaya still hasn't accepted her feelings. She is even left wondering if it was even worth confessing to her upperclassman when she's in love with Hikari. With that in mind, she slowly walks over to the exit, with her mind filled with questions that she herself is unable to answer.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Yaya is starting to avoid Tsubomi more and more. At first, Tsubomi thought that Yaya needed more time, but as the day went by, she is soon thinking that the raven haired girl maybe doesn't want Tsubomi as her love and rather be with Hikari. Each time Tsubomi tried to talk to her, Yaya would face the other direction and try to keep herself busy with some stuff. It had been going on for the whole afternoon as well. Soon, all Tsubomi could do is give up and soon feels tears coming out from her eyes. But being the person she is, she quickly shakes it off.<p>

_That darn Yaya-senpai, _Tsubomi thinks. _She must still be in love with Hikari-senpai for all I know! Why can't she just freaking get over it by now?_

This isn't right. Tsubomi should somehow convince Yaya to accept Hikari being with Amane and let her go. With her still hanging on to the past is just not very healthy for her.

As Tsubomi sighs, she hears a quiet voice calling her.

"Tsubomi-chan?"

The pink haired girl turns around to notice HIkari standing there, looking worried.

"Hikari-senpai . . ."

"You seem a little down," the shy blonde says. "Is there something wrong?"

Tsubomi glances at the ground with a pained look in her eyes as she slowly nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tsubomi nods again and the two sit on a nearby bench as she begins her story. She tells Hikari how she confessed to Yaya and that she's waiting for her to return those feelings to her. But since she's been avoiding her all afternoon, she probably thinks she's still hanging on to the past.

Hikari nods in understanding. "I see. So you like Yaya-chan all along. No wonder she's been acting strange lately." She looks down at the ground. "Actually, now that you mentioned it, Yaya-chan did confess to me last night."

Tsubomi gasps. "She did what!?"

"But . . . I haven't returned my feelings to her since I'm with Amane-senpai already," Hikari continues. "So, I'm kind of in the same situation as her right now."

Tsubomi's expression turns into worry. "So . . . what should we do?"

"I think I'll go talk to Yaya-chan tonight and have you two talk it over tomorrow," Hikari says. "I think it's best if the both of you decide for yourselves."

Tsubomi slowly nods in agreement. There is soon silence for a long time until the two have to leave. As Tsubomi is walking to her dorm, she thinks about what Hikari had said. If Yaya decides to reject her, Tsubomi will be left heartbroken and forced to find another girl to love.

"Yaya-senpai . . ." she whispers as a gentle breeze blows past her, making her long pink hair sway.

* * *

><p>"Yaya-chan?" Hikari says that one night. "Can we talk for a minute?"<p>

"Sure, what is it?" Yaya says as she puts on her long red shirt.

"I've been wondering about you and Tsubomi-chan."

"What about us?"

"Do you like her?"

AT that moment, Yaya blushes while gasping in shock. "What!? I . . . I don't know what you're talking about."

Hikari frowns at her. "Stop joking, Yaya-chan. I've seen that blush before."

"Before?" The raven-haired girl raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. I saw that look earlier this morning when you were conversing with Tsubomi-chan." Hikari admits. "And it got me thinking that you like her, right?"

Yaya just laughs nervously. "Ahaha, maybe that it's just your imagination."

"Yaya-chan, this is serious! It's obvious that you like her, right!?"

Yaya looks down at the ground in defeat, but then smiles. "Heh, I guess I'm no match for Hikari."

The blonde immediately walks over to her best friend. "Yaya-chan, the reason why I could tell was because you always have fun with her whenever you talk to her. But . . . there's something else I want to say to you."

"I'm listening," Yaya says.

"When you confessed to me last night, I felt I was in the same situation as you did. But when I noticed you blushing in front of Tsubomi-chan, I realized that you must like her, too." She takes Yaya's hands in her own. "I love you, Yaya-chan, but I'm already with Amane-senpai. I understand that you're stressed over not having a girlfriend of your own, but have you noticed that Tsubomi-chan wanted a lover as well? She can be your new lover because she liked you all along."

"Hikari . . ." Yaya is surprised to hear such words from her friend.

"All I ask is for you to accept the fact that Tsubomi-chan loves you and she's only trying to help you cheer up so that you won't be lonely anymore," Hikari says with a smile. "Okay?"

Yaya's mouth slowly forms into a smile. She realizes that Hikari is right and she just accept that she doesn't always get what she wants. And that she now has a soon to be lover of her own.

"Thank you, Hikari," she says, gently. "I feel a lot better now."

The shy blonde softly giggles. "I'm glad you understand." She then stands up. "Now then, since tomorrow's the weekend, Tsubomi wanted to have a chat with you at the front entrance of the dorms."

"Really? She did?"

"Mm-hmm. She said that it was really important."

Yaya nods. "Okay. I will be there."

Hikari smiles at her friend and turns away to the bathroom. She knows that she herself actually planned this for both of them so that they can talk this over. Though she's the Etoile, she's still willing to help out her friends in any way. She is hoping that it will go well for the both of them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yaya waits outside of the dorms for Tsubomi to arrive. It's only been 15 minute since she got here, but for Yaya, she's starting to get a little impatient. <em>Oh, where is that little pink midget? <em>She thinks to herself.

Just then, the doors open and out comes Tsubomi running towards her.

"Sorry I'm late!" she says as she starts panting from running.

Yaya smirks at her. "You should be. I was just about to leave."

"That's not fair!"

"Is it?"

"Grr! Yaya-senpai, you jerk!"

"Hehe!"

When the laughter dies down, there is silence for a brief moment. Yaya's happy expression turns serious as she turns to the pink haired first year.

"Tsubomi," she says. "Let's start with first things first. Why . . . were you in love with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsubomi cries, blushing. "I was in love with you because you're cool, charming and have a great sense of humor! But, since you were in love with Hikari-senpai, I couldn't let myself talk to you that much."

"I see." The raven haired girl turns her back towards her. "Why else?"

"W-well, I . . ." Tsubomi can't think of anything else to say. "I just love you, Yaya-senpai. But . . . since you love Hikari-senpai, I guess-"

"No," Yaya interrupts.

Tsubomi looks up at her in surprise. "What?"

"I don't love Hikari anymore," Yaya says simply as she turns around, still wearing that serious expression.

"B-but, how? I mean, you were even . . ."

"Yes. I do love her very much. We were roommates for a long time and I came to love her when we became roommates. But . . . when Hikari talked to me last night, it made me realize that I have to accept her wish to be with Amane-sama. Because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to realize that someone else loves me as well. And it's you, Tsubomi." She inches closer and puts her hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. "It's my fault that I didn't see it right in front of my eyes. You tried so hard to cheer me up when i was alone without Hikari and I want to thank you for that."

"Yaya-senpai," Tsubomi's mouth hangs open as she takes in what Yaya is saying.

"And when you confessed to me, it felt surprising at first. But now, I'm very grateful to have my own lover."

"Yaya-senpai . . . " Tears were forming in Tsubomi's eyes, even though she's trying so hard not to cry.

"I've finally thought about it after my talk with Hikari. Letting her go is really worth it because . . . I love you, too, Tsubomi. I love you very much."

Finally, Tsubomi can't hold it in anymore and launches herself into Yaya's chest, sobbing her heart out. "YAYA-SENPAIIIII!"

The raven-haired girl just smiles as she strokes her hair for comfort. "There, there. It's alright."

"Y-Yaya-s-senpai, I-I love you!" Tsubomi sobs as she clutches her shirt. "I love you so much!"

"Me too," Yaya says gently. "You've worked so hard to make me stand on my own two feet and gather back up my confidence. Thank you so much, Tsubomi." She tips her chin to her level as Tsubomi sniffles. "Don't cry. You have me now, so don't worry."

"Yaya-senpai . . ."

In an instant, the two lean in and touch lips. This lasts for minutes and the two didn't want to let go. They finally have each other and nothing could tear them apart. While they are kissing, Hikari peeks out from the doors and sees them making out. The blonde smiles at the two as she slowly closes the door. She's glad that the two are together and that she and Yaya have lovers.

_I'm proud of you . .. Yaya-chan,_ Hikari happily thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this one shot. Just to bring up my opinion, I like Yaya x Tsubomi because their interactions are funny and Yaya deserves another lover. I know most of you prefer Yaya x Hikari, so that's why I added a little of them in there. But the point is, everyone has different opinions on these pairings, so for me, I like this pairing the best.**

**Now, I might have taken some ideas from other fanfictions and doujins about them, so I'll give credit to them, but this is mostly _my _version on how Yaya and Tsubomi get together. **

**Oh, and I'll most likely write a sequel to this, but it won't be a one shot, everyone. So stay tuned! I'm sure most of you would like it, so let me know, okay? In the meantime, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**


End file.
